


Body of a greek God

by ThotMoegata



Series: Vacations on the beach [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThotMoegata/pseuds/ThotMoegata
Summary: The FDPP desides to give Galo and Lio a trip to a reserved beach house so they can celebrate their first anniversary together. Things are going to get heated with those two by themselves.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Vacations on the beach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747612
Kudos: 44





	Body of a greek God

The whole place was huge and beautiful, with several different rooms carefully decorated, but the most impressive part was the sea with a stunning shade of blue that stretched far away to the horizon.

While exploring the house the couple found a massage room. Light shine throught the balcony covering the small room, with a bed surrounded by oils and towels.

"Does your back still hurts babe? I can give you a massage if you want" offered Lio.

"Oh my dear Lio is the worst pain i ever felt, if i don't receive a massage from my handsome husband im going to die" said Galo being overly dramatic.

"Well if it is so serious i'm going to give you a special one, strip and get on the bed."

Galo quickly obeyed without thinking, but halfway through the striping he asked "wait a minute, why do i have to be naked?"

"Just relax and don't think about it, i swear you are going to enjoy it!" Promised Lio already applying oil on his hand oozing with confience.

Galo lay down on the bed with his ass in the air. Lio started oiling all of that sexy body from the shoulders to the ass to the thighs. After everything was ready and shining Lio started to work on the shoulders carefully putting just the perfect amount of weight on them.

"Is everything alright babe?"

"Mhm... God yes, please don't stop." Those words lit a fire on Lio, he wanted Galo to beg and cry for more until he was nothing but a malleable mess. But what he wanted the most was Galo's ass it looked amazing covered in oil, he just wanted to grab that fat butt and eat it while listening to his husband soft and desperate moans. But first he had to work on the back muscles.

Lio began firmly running those soft and delicade hands around his back, slowly going up and down. Then, he started to squeeze and pull his thumb and forefinger along the trapezius muscles to release all the tension. Next he started to press and slide down on both sides of the spine, first the right side and then the left. To finish off the massage he pressed hard both thumbs down on either side of Galo's spine.

"Aaah... fuuck Lio that felt so amazing. If i knew you were this good i would have asked for this sooner."

"Well i'm glad you are loving this as much as i am. But we are not done yet." Lio inserted his middle finger in Galo's hole. "We are just getting started." Whispered Lio.

"UGGH! Lio don't surprise me like tha.. ahh."

Lio inserted another digit and started to fingerfuck his lover, pressing on his prostate. They have done this countless times, both knew exactly all the sweet spots each other had.

"You know, babe, i could make you cum with just my fingers but there is something i want to do since you got in this bed."

The sound of a slap echoed through the house, followed by Galo's moan. Two hands groped each cheek, hard enought to leave a raw red mark, Lio gets on the bed on his knees behind Galo. With both thumbs Lio spread him apart, exposing his asshole twitching with anticipation. Galo gasped, feeling his lover wet tongue. Lio ate him out, Galo's hole was slowly getting loose as his body was being explored, tears started to gather on his eyes, legs shaking, mind lost in the moment.

"Please Lio, fuck me, i wanna cum so bad." Galo begged for more stimulation , but Lio ignored him, continuing his gentle torture. Galo yearned for more, his slutty moans mixing with the sloppy sounds coming from his back. Galo started to bounce his ass up and down, trying to get Lio's tongue even depper. This went on for almost ten minutes until Lio ordered. Let's change positions, i wanna work on your pecs."

"But Lio..." He cried looking back at his husband.

"Don't look at me with those puppy eyes, i'm going to let you cum, i promise, you just have to be a good boy. Are you going to be good for me and obey my orders?"

"Yes sir, the world's number one firefighting idiot always follow his orders." Even while being dominated, Galo's burning soul never backs down from a challenge.

Galo changed positions, showing his erect nipples and a huge hard cock, leaking precum. Lio did the same oil process, but this time he did not try to hide how horny he was, there was not a single place in Galo's body that wasn't worshiped by Lio. He knew how hard Galo worked to get a body like that, the least he could do was take all of that tension in his muscles out. 

Firmly but gently he wrapped his hands around those big thighs, sliding up and down several times, making sure to get all the muscles relaxed. With his tongue Lio traced a line from the abs until the pecs, ending with a hungry suck on the nipple. Galo could not control his moans, dick twitching with excitement, he had very sensitive nipples, so sensitive it was even hard to put on a shirt.

Soft pulls followed by hard gropes, Galo's boobs were receiving the perfect mix of worship and abuse. "Tell me how much you love this." Lio whispered in a sweet voice.

"Mmmffp! I... ahn... i love it so much! You're perfect Lio." Galo declared in a lovable way with watery eyes.

Lio loves how honest Galo is, always being true to his burning heart, it made him embarrassed sometimes. How could Galo be so adorable in such a lewd situation like that? Lio giggled " And you're very cute, i think you deserve a gift for your honesty." Lio wrapped both hands covered in oil on Galo's member, with slow and careful strokes Lio was giving the stimulation Galo wanted so much, with one hand he started to caress his balls, they were full and ready to burst. Soon Galo would receive the orgasm he deserved.

Suddenly, Lio pick up the pace, going faster and faster, balls bouncing up and down, Galo's breath getting out of rhythm, his swollen cock ready to cum, until a iron grip stops his release. 

" Aghh.. fuck... Lio!" Said Galo under his breath.

" Not yet Galo, resist a little more for me and i will give what you want. I wanna see how much i can build your orgasm."

Lio released his hand and moved his attention to Galo's plump ass, making small circles around the anus. " Hmm, just a little bit of teasing and you are already opening your hole like a slut, do you miss my fingers fucking you this much?"

" Yes, please... make me cum Lio."

"It will be my pleasure." Lio answered with a smirk on his face.

Little by little, his fingers were once again getting deeper inside of Galo's, while giving soft touches to his dick. A thick string of transparent precum stained his abs. With one finger, Lio teased the head, spreading the precum coming out of the slit over his sensible parts.

Light strokes in rhythm with the constante milking of his prostate, were setting the pace for the grand finale. Lio's strokes we're finally getting faster, until a third finger was added pressing hard on Galo's sweet spot, followed by a order...

"Cum for me, Galo."

Galo gave a loud gasp, cock shooting big loads of cum that seen to never end, covering his entire chest and face with jizz, his walls getting tighter around Lio with every spurt. Galo's entire body shaking while his hips trusted on their own into Lio's hand. The wait was worth it, Lio really gave him one of the best orgasm he ever had.

Galo relaxed, his body cooling down from the heat while panting heavily. A rush of thoughts invaded his mind, all of them about Lio and how much he's grown as a person because of him.

"Holy.. that was very impressive. How are you felling babe?"

"Really good but also really sticky." Galo responded giving a thumbs up.

"let's go take a shower then, after that we can maybe go to the beach, what do you think?"

"Hey Lio, i love you."

"I love you too Galo, forever and ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction i hope you enjoyed! It is my first time writing anything so if you have any type of feedback/critique please let me know, that would be really helpful for me.


End file.
